Biography of John Jackson Parr
by Inki Feathers
Summary: John Jackson  formerly "Jack Jack" Parr  writes his brief biography for the National Supers Agency, including his childhood, super life, and love interest.


**Hi everyone! This is my first "Incredibles" fan fic. Feel free to use it as a guide for an Incredibles fan-fic of your own (just message me first!). Enjoy! **

**John Jackson Parr **

**Biography **

The following biography is for the archives of the NSA and is strictly confidential.

My name is John Jackson Parr. Some people call me Jack, or J.J. And of course, you probably know me as Phase.

I don't really remember much about my infancy, except one time where there was a gigantic explosion in the sky and my mom using herself as a parachute as she carried me down. From what she tells me, she was rescuing me from the evil genius known as Syndrome, who apparently tried to kidnap me. Who knows: I probably could have ended up as a villain had he lived. (He died in the explosion; Edna Mode begs to differ.)

This event was the first time my family found out about my powers. The first time I remember using them was not that event but, actually, my second birthday, when I ended up setting my cake on fire. Luckily, the only people celebrating with me were my parents, siblings, and Lucius (whom you may know as Frozone) and Honey Best.

You can be sure that my parents had tons of trouble raising me. At one point in time I could change into 100 different forms over the course of a minute. I don t even think I have that many forms anymore! Edna had some difficulty trying to design a suit for me, but she finally managed something.

When it was time for me to go to pre-school, my parents realized that I couldn't properly control my powers yet. It was an anomaly for me because both Violet and Dash had been able to gain some degree of control over their powers by the age I was, but I had none. Scared that at any given time I would blast water from my brains or turn into a puddle of slime in front of my fellow schoolmates, Mom decided to school me herself. This, she thought, was easier because I would also be constantly under her watch rather than with a babysitter who would not be able to keep me in check (apparently this happened to me before).

My parents were tempted to keep me back home for kindergarten when my powers still were wacky, but by that time, I had already figured out about school from my siblings. It frustrated me that I couldn't go to school with other kids, and I let my parents know it. I almost caused my family to relocate again (because no one was supposed to know where we lived even after the SRP was cut) when I went into what Dad calls my hurricane mode.

During this crazy time, Mom noticed that I spent a lot of time looking at books just to see the pictures rather than read and would draw lots of pictures for Violet and Dash and that I hardly ever transformed when I did so. I had done this often, but she had only now thought about it. That is when she wondered whether my ability to control my powers was related to my creative expression.

My parents pushed me to continue drawing and being creative, and it worked. Rather than thinking about how I could be made into something, I was thinking about how I could make something else into something. Make sense of that if you will, but that is always how I thought about that later on in life. Plus, I was able to throw my emotions in art rather than let them manifest in me and trigger my transformations. The technical phrase for this is "focus shift", or so I'm told.

I still had spontaneous transformations, but it was controllable to the point where I could finally attend public school. By third grade, I had a strong handle on how and when to use my powers. I liked school, but guess what my favorite subject was?

I chose my supername based on the changes between states of matter (phase changes). I nearly chose the name Morph until I found out that it was the name of some cutesy little blob in some kid's movie, so I settled on Phase. I also decided to name my demonic alter ego the Rascal (more on that later).

Balancing school life with super life got harder as I was older because, obviously, I was expected to actually start using my powers. Not that I didn't like using them I loved every minute but on weekends I was expected to fight alongside my parents and siblings rather than hang out with my friends. I had a social life, but it was more subdued compared to those of my classmates.

I attended the Dover Institute of Art (DIA) in the city of Livingsville for four years before going into the NSA full-time (before, I would work part-time, only intensely on occasions during summer). I got a degree in graphic design because I thought a job in design would be a convenient back-up to my super life; plus, the pay wasn't too shabby. My design skills came in handy when the NSA was trying to put together a campaign for superhero-citizen joint activism.

Working in teams was, and still is, one of my favorite parts of the job. My primary squadron, the GoSquad (which consisted of myself, Manpower, and Shotgirl) had a friendly rivalry with the reformed Thrilling Three, and we would play pranks on one another whenever we had the chance. Nowadays, I work between squadrons, including the one Violet (Ms. Disappear), Dash (Speedster), and I formed under the NSA.

Now comes the part where I mention how I met my wife, Felicia. As you are probably already aware, she was an intern who became an official agent at the NSA. She and I worked on a few projects together (including Operation Marquis) before eventually going out on our first date. To this day, we keep arguing about who asked who out first (it's a matter of direct invitation vs. phone call), but either way, it didn't matter because here we are.

I've been asked before whether marriage to a non-super is difficult to manage. Really, it is just like any marriage parts of it are hard, and we have to know what to work at. It does help that Felicia has been trained in the super field, as it gives us something in common. Of course, that isn't the only interest we share. She and I both enjoy art and food (for our first anniversary, we finally got to go to La Ratatouille in Paris. Words can't describe how good the food was!).

You can be sure that our relationship was pushed to the limit when my Rascal transformations happened uncontrollably at random. Some NSA specialists suspected that Felicia was triggering those transformations, but that wasn't the only factor for sure. The Rascal Scandal [when the Rascal became a destructive, villainous force] was hard on both of us, but when I finally gained back control, we came out stronger as a couple.

I am currently working on a project that involves developing a new bureau of the NSA. What that bureau is, I cannot reveal in this biography right now, but it will eventually be revealed once it is finalized. Once again, I am putting my computer and art skills to work.

You can be sure that I'm not thinking about retiring anytime soon!


End file.
